Silver Flower's Flight
by LM Bluejay
Summary: Perfectly content not knowing his origin he viewed his past with a grain of sand. All that truly mattered to him was the safety of others be they demon or human alike. Trapped within the company of a passionate priestess and her aloof demon friend what's a poor modern-day hanyou to do when his fate is tied with the Shikon legend's end? A Sess/Kag tale w/OC. Full Summary inside.
1. To the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights of InuYasha or any of its characters which are the wonderful creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:** An adventurous tale I started on Dokuga and decided to share on FanFic as well. Warning! Characters may seem slightly OOC as the story moves along. I am revising the story in hopes that it will flow a little better. Updates will be sporadic, but will mostly trend on a weekly scale. R&R Enjoy! :)

_**Story Summary: **Perfectly content not knowing his origin he viewed his past with a grain of sand. All that truly mattered to him was the saftety of others be they demon or human alike. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't quite good enough being a leading figure in the collapsing demon world of future Japan. And since life is always full many strange surprises he soon finds himself transported back to the Feudal Era where he must confront his past to save everyone's future. Trapped within the company of a passionate priestess and her aloof demon friend what's a poor modern-day hanyou to do when his fate is tied with the Shikon legend's end? A Sess/Kag tale with OC included. CU post Naruaku's defeat. _

**To the Rescue**

The sun shone brightly in the nice clear blue sky as the songbirds welcomed the day with their merry tunes. Amongst the serenity of the new spring morning ten large brown steeds grazed lazily in a lush pasture while their owners stood rigid around the large oak tree near the stream. In front of these bandits sat a strange young man they had just fished from out of the water. Tied to the tree and drenched from head to toe in unordinary attire he stared right back at his captors with equal speculation.

Minutes seemed to tick by slowly before anyone finally decided to speak. Frowning up at his captors he haughtily declared, "I don't know which I should be more afraid of: those overly rusted blades or your complete disregard for personal hygiene."

"Shut up!" bit one of the bandits while the rest of the group sneered. He and a few others hedged towards the prisoner menacingly, weapons out and ready to strike.

"Enough," their leader bellowed. He pushed through their semi-circle dragging behind him a pre-teenage girl.. She was dressed in a ragged orange kimono and tied with the same type of rope that secured the prisoner to the tree. "Now tell us where your gold is," the leader pressed his sword's edge against the girl's neck, "or else."

The young man's scoff was cut short by the leader's angry bark. "And don't you dare pretend not to care." Roughly he brought the girl up front where the prisoner could clearly make out her frightened face. "After all," the leader smirked, "you _are_ the one who helped her escape us last time."

Regarding the female's shocked face minutely he returned his attention back towards the reddened male in charge. Taking a deep breath he proceeded with caution. "I don't own any gold." The surrounding men began grumbling loudly but he opted to continue. "Where I'm from, that form of currency has long been replaced by silver and platinum cards. Not that that tid bit would be any of help considering I'm as rich as you are clean," he smirked.

A yelp of pain escaped the girl forcing the male to quickly press on. "However," he spoke a bit louder, "I might be able to point you towards a place where you'll be greeted with gold, gold up the wazoo. And I mean this particular place will have more gold than-than your satchels will have room for." Their expressions spoke volumes of doubt. "Alrighty then. If you're still not convinced, I'll even throw in my genuine one of a kind top notch copy of a rare map that will lead you to a golden temple."

"And what's this _golden_ temple called?"

"Um…well uh…you see…it's called ah…Mamase Mamasa Mamakusa!"

"Mama…se?" tested one bandit.

"Mama…sa?" another continued.

"Mamakusa!" the young man sang. "It's a…a huge gilded temple filled with gold. Hidden somewhere…at a secret cove…in the south." With the straightest face he could muster he forged on. "And it only makes itself appear…to mortals…when the sun and moon are aligned high in the sky."

Lowering his sword from the girl's now reddened throat the leader sheathed it into its wooden make-shift hilt. Pushing hrt to the ground he edged closer towards his prisoner. "Let me see this map you claim to have," he challenged still unconvinced.

"Very well. Big yellow scroll tucked inside my shirt. You can't miss it." The prisoner replied without haste.

Retrieving said item the bandit leader glared suspiciously at the tied up male. "And how do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Oh come on!" he pouted dramatically, "would I lie to you?" The bandit leader swiftly withdrew his sword pointing it directly at the prisoner's neck. "Alright alright" he sputtered. "Sheesh! I give you my word that map is a genuine copy." The bandits still regarded him warily. "I'm tied down to a tree for crying out loud! What could I possibly do to ten grown men carrying swords with zero ability to escape? I'm at _your_ mercy and _you_ know it." He finished rolling eyes.

Giving the tied up girl and male a moment's glance he assigned one of his men to guard them and motioned the rest of his party to follow him to the clearing.

Minutes passed by when the young man snuck another quick look at his captors still huddled together. Meanwhile, their guard was still busily distracted chucking stones across the stream. Turning his head to the silent girl on the ground near him he began whispering for her attention. "Psst! Hey kid!" She jolted sitting up looking at him with tears threatening to fall.

"Kairin!" He quickly hushed her to lower her voice. "Rin is really sorry," she quietly sobbed. "Rin only wanted to help!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get us out of this alive, but I'll need you to do exactly as I say." He paused for a moment to see her nod before he continuing. "Ok, good. Now listen, on the count of 'me' I want you to shut your eyes and don't move. Got it?" Eyes filled with confusion, she hastily nodded her head when they noticed the bandits starting to make their way back towards them. "So, have you all thought it over?" Kairin asked innocently once he was surrounded yet again. "Seems pretty legit, right?"

A few of the bandits grunted before the leader loudly cleared his throat. "We accept your proposal," he smirked. "But only if you guide us personally to this gold-filled temple of Mamase Mamasa Mamakusa." Kairin stifled his laugh with a cough.

"But after we get rid of the girl first!" one of the grunts snickered. "I think I know a…'merchant' nearby who's interested in purchasing young women," he leered at her with greedy eyes.

Kairin's expression turned grave once he saw terror creeping into Rin's eyes. "So the only ones privileged for such a trip are…you," Kairin gestured to all the bandits. "…and me!" he suddenly shouted.

At the cue Rin slammed her eyes shut as a blinding light exploded around the area. When the bandits finally regained their vision they were startled to find themselves greeted with acid-green flames dancing around them that seemed to grow bigger and edge closer with each passing second. So much so, that the girl they had tied up on the ground had already disappeared within the flickering mass. Shaking with fear at the danger that appeared all of sudden their eyes were meticulously led by the flames to their tree-bound captive. Deadly green spheres shot out from him in spurts as he glared darkly at them with blazing indigo eyes. It was the evil smirk that paled them over sending them clumsily scrambling for their spooked horses. "D-Demon!" They screamed riding as fast as they could out of danger.

"Hey!" Kairin cried as his illusion dropped instantly, "Who are you calling DEMON! I've got some high quality grade A human blood in me as well." Almost offended that his words feel on deaf ears he watched with morbid fascination as the bandits on their horses raced out of sight. Completely neglecting his fellow captive he closed his eyes with a sigh. The immediate danger now gone Kairin started contemplating how to get himself free. The rope he was tied with was starting to leave marks on his skin while large black ants had decided he was simply part of the tree he was bound to. Another sigh escaped his lips when he spotted a rough looking rock sitting to the left. Immediately he began reaching for it with his foot as far as his bonds would let him.

"Stupid dirty thieves," he muttered between breaths. "Screw them and this damn constrictor knot. A curse, I say, on their putrid skin and rotting teeth." Just as his foot missed the rock for the thirtieth time Kairin cried out in exasperation. The sun had made its way high in the sky marking the time was noon. Deciding to conserve the remainder of his little energy for later he sat still to allow the rare wind to cool him down.

About half an hour later the rustle of grass reached his ears followed by a sudden shadow blocking the light from his face. Eyes opening slowly he tilted his head up finding Rin standing before him. "Now _how_ in the world did you get free?" he huffed.

"Rin is very good with knots," she quietly admitted fiddling with her hands.

"_I_ am very good with knots."

"You're good with knots, too?"

"No! You're supposed to say _I_ am very good with knots," he chastised.

"That's what Rin said!" she giggled, "Rin is very good with knots!"

"Wha-no-never mind…oh….k then. Do you think you can free me as well?"

She circled the tree he was bound to a few times inspecting the rough-looking rope before giving its knot a gentle tug. "Rin thinks so, but…"

"But?"

"It might take Rin a while to undo it."

"Hn" The sound was simple enough to go unnoticed, but it was the bored expression that followed that won her over. She gave him a puzzled look before allowing a few muffled giggles to escape her. "What?"

Nodding to herself with renewed gusto she went back to tackling the knot at hand. "Nothing," she gave him a toothy grin. "It's just that you remind Rin of Sesshomaru-sama."

"Seh-what…you made that up just now, didn't you?" he rolled his eyes.

"Nope! There he is right now!" she exclaimed waving an arm frantically at the tall silhouette clad in white approaching them from across the field.


	2. Pretty Traits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights of InuYasha or any of its characters which are the wonderful creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **Not too bad for a first chapter! The idea struck and thus I wrote (er...typed.) This one is dedicated mostly for just having fun...before this story really begins. R&R, and as always, enjoy! :)

**Pretty Traits**

Nightfall had begun to set as Rin busied herself tackling a way to free the still-bound-to-the-tree-Kairin. To help pass the time by he decided to start a staring contest with the impassive lord. They had been at it amazingly for well over two hours, at least until Kairin felt something hairy skittering along his cheek.

"WAH!" Slamming his eyes shut he shook his head viciously in a wild manner. After a few more good tosses he finally spotted the huge spider being thrown off to the grass.

Looking back up, he was greeted with his rival's unfazed expression. "Damn, you are good," Kairin pouted. "Guess I have no choice now but to concede to you my title as Staring State Champ," he grinned.

"Fool," a small imp huffed crossing his arms. "As if there was a contest to begin with," he snorted just as a black boot found the back of his head.

Said owner of the boot had been preoccupied observing the young male his ward was tending to. Aware of the lack of immediate danger within the area he was still on guard when he took notice to the slight pulses of yokai that sprang from the tied up male despite his human smell and appearance. There was something vaguely familiar about him that the demon lord just couldn't put his finger on. Aside from the oddity of a human giving off a demonic aura, the atmosphere Sesshomaru found within his company remained soothing and calm. Something that he had only recently come to truly appreciate in the presence of another. And then it hit him. The lack of fear that blazed brightly in those similar blue eyes of his reminded him so much of her own. Taking a delicate sniff his eyes widened fractionally at the confirmation.

"Finished!" Rin chimed giving the rope a finally tug.

Kairin felt relief wash over him as the last tendrils of his prison slid to the ground. Rushing up to his feet he jogged quickly in place before giving his neck, arms, and legs a much needed stretch. Satisfied with the last crack that resounded from his limbs he stood up dusting himself off.

His long-sleeve shirt was a dull blood red that extended past his waist with five embroidered patterns running down the front of it. His matching pants flooded down his legs in rolls, enclosed by the black boots that bound his feet. A black silk sash was tied over his shirt and hung around his midsection. A silver medallion with a bright emerald stone drooped over his chest. A black hooded tattered cape was draped over his shoulders secured by a small silver lunar ornament. Dark stony grey tresses with silver strands were held in a loose ponytail allowing hair to fall over his slightly tanned face resting just above his deep indigo eyes.

Flinching when he found the imposing snow haired being suddenly standing before him he involuntarily took a few steps back only to be stopped by Rin. After receiving a push forward from her along with an encouraging nod he took a deep breath, stood up straighter, and met the girl's obvious guardian square in the eyes. "Kairin H Ryessel," he introduced himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped in without hesitation. "Kairin is the one who saved Rin when Rin was lost."

"What? That's really you name?!" Kairin exclaimed eyes wide. Hastily brushing his clothes again he fell into a brief deep bow. "Um, ma'am, you're as pretty as you are tall. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"F-fool," the imp chocked while blushing, "there's no one more masculine than his lordship Sesshomaru-sama!"

"That's a personal opinion," Kairin snorted folding his arms. "Just look at that make-up, those eyes, and that hair!"

"Uh, Kairin…" the girl murmured tugging his shirt.

"No, she radiates absolute feminine beauty!"

"But Kairin!" Rin wailed a little louder as Jaken fainted on the spot.

"This warrior princess…um," he paused suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, "is now glaring at me with the most killing intent I've ever felt in my entire life…" Rin nodded at him weakly.

Shakily turning back to the being before him he was graced with piercing golden eyes that could kill without a moment's notice.

"Kairin," Rin pleaded, "Sesshomaru-sama is a male!"

"Oooooh…" was all he could muster in a low whisper. "I-I am SO sorry!"

"Hn."

"R-Really! It was an honest mistake…with all the make-up and hair and-"

"Idiot! Those are the traits of his high bred inheritance," Jaken squawked back to life.

"You have very pretty traits," Kairin admitted honestly. "May all women forever be envious of your long lavish locks and flawless pale skin," he announced causing the imp to fall back to the floor.


	3. One Fall Too Many

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights of InuYasha or any of its characters which are the wonderful creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **Continue to enjoy this humorous ride and read and review! :)

**One Fall Too Many**

Absently watching the young male cringe under his retainer's verbal wrath he was instantly reminded of his missing priestess whenever she got yelled at by the hanyou. Refusing to believe that she did not tell him without reason he was soon hit with the cold realization that since her return trip from home he had not seen her since their night together for more than a year. Trying to squash the feeling of betrayal that seeped in to his heart and unable to truly confront the oblivious male with such a delicate matter he did the next best thing that came to mind. Halting Jaken mid-rant he addressed the male.

"In exchange for saving her life, I will allow you to keep yours. Now, that you are free, be gone from my presence. Less you wish to forfeit your life after all." As harsh as it seemed, it was necessary. Sesshomaru found that no matter how hard he tried he was still having difficulty swallowing the predicament he now found himself in. Many questions had suddenly surfaced with so few answers. But if this boy was anything like his mother then he was sure that fate would have them meet again.

"Is that your way of saying that you keep a grudge?"

"This is me saying if we meet again you will suffer the consequences," he turned his back and began walking away.

Kairin watched him go with a mild expression before turning another way himself. _Huh, so that's what it sounds like coming from the other side. _He vaguely recalled addressing enemies of his past. _Crude but definitely effective. _Feeling a gentle hand stroking his arm he looked down find Rin with sorrow in her eyes.

"Sorry, Kairin. Rin was hoping that Sesshomaru-sama would be a little nicer to you."

"Don't sweat it. And seeing as I'm still breathing I guess I should be thankful that he left me alive at all," he laughed making her smile. "There you go. Now hurry up and catch up to him before we have another repeat of earlier." Wrapping him in a quick bear hug she whispered 'thanks' before running off. _Cute kid. _He watched her go. _Maybe he's not as mean as he lets on. _Hearing the squawks of the annoying voice he had to endure for a time longer than he cared to remember Kairin spotted the imp not too far away trying to drag the two-headed dragon from the tasty buds. _Bingo!_

"Hey," he grinned menacingly at the small imp whose path he now blocked. Lifting him up with one hand before Jaken could protest he brought him face to face. "I let you chew me out good earlier and uninterrupted, so perhaps you can do me courtesy of helping me out a bit."

.

.

The sky's bright orange and purple hues had long since transformed into midnight blue. Thousands of twinkling stars now sparkled high, surrounding the crescent rock that illuminated the land. A hunched figure forced his weary legs onward across a firefly lit field. His body ached all over from two days' travel as his mind stubbornly persisted that _this_ was the direction the imp pointed him in that led to a nearby village.

Foot suddenly catching a hidden rock he fell brutally flat on his face. After grumbling a few curses he summoned the last bit of energy he had to roll over onto his back. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply listening to the chorus of crickets and frogs as their songs rang loud throughout the night's sky. Feeling the loss consciousness beginning to take over he allowed his mind to drift back to how he got into this mess.

.

_"Um…thanks?" he tentatively took a few sips from the cup that was offered to him. 'That was nice of them,' he thought with a wary smile regarding his captors, 'and completely unexpected.'_

_"Come now prince…we merely wish to stay in your favor," a feminine voice replied silkily._

_"And how's that going for you," he bristled being held down in his seat by two hooded men. 'Sure got a funny way of showing it.' _

_A petite figure stepped from within the crowd and knelt before him. "Very well I think," she purred. "We aren't all that bad." She pulled his face towards her when he snorted. "And you are still unharmed."_

_"N-nariko? What are you doing here with these clowns?"_

_"Playing my part," she murmured pecking him on lips. A needle was then jabbed into his arm causing his world to swirl. "And so will you," she cupped his face before getting back up._

_Falling paralyzed to ground he felt his energy being quickly sapped away. Forcing himself to keep from blacking out he did his best to stay alert. His vision began blurring considerably but he still caught sight of the bright green substance that rolled from him in waves. He watched it snake its way towards a tiny purple sphere that was held in place at the heart of a large metallic machine. More hooded figures began to gather around. _

_"What do we do with him once the new jewel is complete?" he heard one of them whisper._

_"He hides himself like the rest of us," another growled gesturing towards the silver medallion that hung loosely around his neck. "Not that it'll matter anymore. Soon we'll finally be…"_

_"Brothers and sisters," Nariko boomed over all the noise. "An old world awaits us, and we're going!" Their loud cheers were the last thing he heard before the huge explosion that followed a blinding purple light._

_The sudden loud hoots of a close-by owl startled him awake causing him to tumble down the large tree he was in. Grateful towards the large bush that cushioned his fall he looked up confused at hanging broken branches wondering how he ended up there to begin with. When he took in the wooded area around him his stomach began to sink. _

_The beloved sounds of the concrete jungle were replaced by peaceful silence. Steel and brick structures that normally spanned the area were swapped with infinite greenery. Trees towered far above him as the moon drifted high in the sky partially hidden by the occasional cloud. The air smelled cleaner and there was not a single trace of smog in sight._

_'What…did they do? What did SHE do?' he roared internally throwing his fist at the tree. His face suddenly paled as he watched it come crashing to the ground. 'Shit!' He frantically began patting his chest for the medallion that was missing from around his neck. Spotting silver a few feet from where the tree fell, the huge wave of relief that had washed over him rapidly diminished when he found the emerald that was locked within it cracked. 'Dammit. You're just about all but useless now,' he thought bitterly tucking it under his shirt._

_"Get back here!" an unknown voice suddenly thundered._

_"Don't let her escape!" another boomed._

_Kairin's head snapped up just in time to see a girl in orange barrel wildly into him sending them both to the ground. "What…the…hell…" He quickly sat back up rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his assailant. His face softened when he saw fear spiking her face at the sound of the approaching men. Quickly trying to pick herself up she fell back down with no success. Before she could try once more Kairin snatched her up and dove into nearby large brush. Putting a finger to his mouth they both watched as several men dressed in what looked like old brown rags ran by searching for their run-away prisoner. _

_They were just about to move when one of the men stayed behind and began checking all of the foliage. "I know here somewhere yah brat," he hissed continuing his search. A rustling noise from a nearby bush suddenly caught his attention, and just as he reached it he was met with glaring blue eyes that gave a ghostly glow. The feral snarl that came from it shook the male out of his stupor as he left flailing after his comrades._

_Checking to make sure the close was clear Kairin rose up from the brush. "Hn. There's no telling when they'll be back," he hummed. Looking down at the girl struggling to get to her feet he squatted down to her eye level. "Hold still and let me help," he offered his hand. "Assuming you aren't too freaked out about my eyes," he added with a smile as they continued to glow. Observing him briefly as if to make up her mind she gave him a toothy grin of her own and reached out to him._

_._

The sun's harsh rays were now beaming down on him. Morning had already come and gone with the high position of the day star marking noon. Finally opening his eyes with a grudge he came face-to-face with amber eyes and silver hair. "WAH! W-where did you come from?" Kairin cried catching his breath.

"Keh, yah seem alright enough to me," the red clad male gave him a bored expression. "…even if you do look a bit…odd."

"Says the guy with long hair wearing a triple x red jump suit and…and are those cat ears?" He unconsciously reached up for them only to be shoved back as the male leered down at him.

"InuYasha! Did you find something?" A woman called.

"Just this low life," he growled folding his arms.

"Who are you calling _low life_, pussycat!" Kairin shot back matching with a death glare of his own.

The redden male flexed his claws preparing to pounce. "Whatchu say?"

"Sit!" the female answered causing his body to suddenly drop down with a heavy thud.

"O…k. That just happened," he stared perplexed at the sudden crater. He then watched as a woman dressed in white and blue priestess garb made her way over to them. She had long raven hair that lay softly against her back, and eyes that were innocent and kind. He stiffened when he felt a distantly familiar wave of warm energy pulse from her and noticed that he instantly yearned for its return.

Hesitant at his odd attire she moved closer to him where indigo encountered sapphire. Something in her clicked when their eyes met but the feeling was gone before she knew it. "Sorry about InuYasha here," she began after a few moments motioning towards the grumbling male picking himself up. "He's been grouchy like this since this morning," she smiled. "My name is Kagome and I'm here to help."

Before he could get a word out everything faded to black.

.

.

Having long since given up being surprised when he awoke Kairin was still displeased when he found himself in yet another foreign location. 'Just go with the flow,' he reminded himself with a sigh gazing around at his wooden surrounding. Sitting up he found himself resting on a bed of straw and animal skins inside the corner of a small hut. There was a bandage wrapped around his forehead and some type of ointment was plastered on the scratches that had once been on his skin.

Sighing again he felt for the pendant that was still safely secured around his neck, got up, and walked outside the door. Strange looks and whispers surrounded him as he made his way through what seemed like small village. People would stop what they were doing to ogle at him as he passed by making him feel all the more uncomfortable. Reaching the center of the village he came to a sudden halt when he realized that everything around him screamed archaic. It was like looking back in time at some old history book come to life.

"Time!" he shouted as more people looked at him strangely. _So that's it!_ He pounded a fist down into a hand. _There's no way they could have accomplished that…and maybe this is all just some elaborate dream._ Bending down to pick up a small sharp rock he drove it across his arm drawing blood. _That actually hurt and this is no dream. Oh god, what the hell am I doing here. _He began to trek in a small circle making him seem crazier to the villagers than he had before.

"Oh hey, you're wake," he heard the woman's familiar voice from earlier.

Spinning around fast in the direction her voice came he crashed into a huge floating bowl of fruit that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Berries went flying as he tumbled to the ground with another being. The wooden bowl sitting on top of a small body was lifted up by tiny green claws revealing a familiar set of big yellow eyes.

"You!" They pointed accusingly at each other.

"You gave me bad directions, toad!"

"Idiot! Serves you right for insulting The Great Sesshomaru-sama!"


	4. Reunion (part I)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights of InuYasha or any of its characters which are the wonderful creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **What's new? This is new! Longer chapters coming your way! That's right! So from this point on the story begins to really pick up its pace. Yay! As always RnR and Enjoy :)

**Reunion (part I)**

"Insufferable brat!" Jaken struck the red apple with his staff.

Kairin ducked as the fruit whizzed over him striking yet another innocent person upside their head. "Pretentious prick!" he retaliated with another ripe projectile.

Evening was fast approaching as the two males continued bombarding the middle of the village with colorful produce that lay waste all over the area. Ever since their clash reunion a game of bark and dodge ensued creating quite the spectacle that drew in the attention of most of the townsfolk. But as more and more people became targets of the random fruit that soared through the air, the audience quickly dispersed; leaving only the priestess and her hanyou companion who steadily retreated further and further from the chaos.

"You know…their fighting kind of reminds me of a form of baseball game gone wrong," Kagome winced as large melon found a farmer's back knocking him clean off his horse.

"Keh," InuYasha reached his hand out easily catching another apple that had made its way towards them once again. "Say what you want but if those two end up killing each other it's fine by me," he tossed the fruit few times before rolling it back towards Kairin's feet.

"I told you to stop doing that already!" Kagome snatched his ear. "And you're not helping."

"Like you've done such a great job stopping them so far," he sneered earning another hard yank. "Alright already! I'll go see what I can do," he mumbled sulking off.

Watching the hanyou take off with a faint smile she didn't notice the two people that had walked up from behind. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," a familiar male's voice bellowed. Turning around heart already beating fast she happily came face to face with a man in purple robes accompanied by a large bellied woman who stood beside him. "Kagome-sama! Welcome back!" her long time friend greeted her with a big hug.

"Miroku!" she hugged him in return. "And Sango, you're absolutely radiating," she wrapped her arms around her as best as she could. "It's great to finally see you guys again. How is everything?"

"We're doing well. Thanks to a lot of hard work the village has been prospering nonstop," Sango smiled brightly.

"And so has our household," Miroku added with a grin making Sango blush heavily.

"That's great to hear! Better watch out Sango or you'll never see a flat tummy again," she chided half-heartedly.

"My dear Kagome, I'd appreciate it if you didn't reveal my master plan so casually." Both women turned to him in shock. "What? I've been personally given the task of rebuilding Sango's clan and I refuse to take my job lightly," he laughed rubbing his hand on a familiar backside.

"Look here monk!" Sango's eye twitched preparing to deck him over the head with her fist.

_Glad to see some things never change._ Kagome looked at the couple thoughtfully as Sango went off on her husband. Offering to be peacemaker she quickly calmed down her friend. "Didn't you guys have a son not too long ago?" she giggled making Sango blush. "And where are the twins? I want to see how big they've gotten."

"Little Taro will be two in about three seasons, so we thought now is a good time as any to go ahead and try again. These two will make our fourth and fifth child," Sango patted her stomach lovingly. "Emiko and Akiko are busy playing with Rin and Shippo in the flower field, and Kaede is watching over Taro for us while he sleeps."

"That's amazing. I'm really…happy for you guys. It must be nice starting a big family," she tried desperately to calm her heart hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Kagome, you know you'll always be a part of our family," Miroku spoke warmly.

"Family…" she murmured as her eyes became distant.

"Kagome?" Sango asked concerned. When she noticed the tears forming in the woman's eyes she quickly pulled Kagome off to the side leading her away to give them some privacy. They stopped walking when they reached an uninhabited garden. "Kagome?" Sango tried again.

"I'm ok," she murmured wrapping her arms under her head against a fence post.

"But you're not," Sango instantly defended. "I know a lot has happened that's taken its toll on you since you made the final wish..."

"Sango…"

"…and I can't imagine what you must be going through now ever since…"

"Sango! I'm fine, really, everything's…fine," Kagome wiped her eyes as she reassured her flustered friend. "Really…everything's…ok," she breathed slowly motioning for Sango to do the same.

"But…Kagome."

"No, I did what I had to do…and now…I've got to live with my choice for the rest of my life," she smiled weakly.

"Does he…still not know?"

"Yes, and hopefully it'll stay that way" she unconsciously turned in the direction of the field where the well used to reside. "Sango?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," she promised bringing her friend into a much needed hug.

"Nor will I, believe it!" they heard male hum from out of nowhere. Looking around for the source of the sudden intrusion they looked up when he whistled for their attention waving at them as he rested in the nearby tree.

"How did you-when did you?" Kagome gapped pointing at him accusingly leaving Sango totally lost.

"Pause and let me stop you right there," he leapt from off the branch he was laying on landing gracefully in front of them. "First things first, Miss…Kagome?" she nodded slowly, "My name is Kairin H Ryessel and I am ever grateful to your assistance earlier," he finished with a low bow earning a light blush from her. "Without your intervention I'd have probably ended up dead…for one reason or another."

"It was…no problem at all," she shy of his bright indigo eyes.

"Where are you from?" Sango questioned somewhat suspicious of the strangely dressed yet attractive male before her. "I've don't recall ever seeing you around before."

"Hn…where did I come from?" he tapped his chin for a moment. "That's kind of a broad question for me right now," he chuckled to himself causing the women to look at him with even more confusion.

"It wasn't a trick question," Sango retorted. "And how long were you spying on us?" she pressed on.

"Oh you mean your little girl talk from just now? No. Spying is such an uncouth activity. I prefer eavesdropping, it's much classier."

"How much did you hear?" Kagome asked coolly feeling her ire rise.

"Every word," he crossed his arms nodding to both their dismay. "But to be fair, I was kind of here first. Since pussycat came and took over my place when bug eyes got a good few berries down that loud mouth of his I came here chill for a bit since no one else _was_ here. You'd be amazed how fast you can fall asleep in a tree, and the next thing I know there you guys are. Thanks for ruining my five minute nap, by the way. And yet I'm the one who's at fault here," he faked a pout.

"But-then why didn't you-"

"Uh-uh," he shook his head violently. "You guys looked like you were having a moment I did _not_ want myself drawing attention to by leaving. Besides that, I'm no TV therapist so leave me out of it."

"I'm guessing you're from the future," Kagome spoke softly.

"And I'm guessing you're right." he leveled her with a grin that made her smile. "What gave me away?"

"Just a hunch," she hummed already starting to like his presence.

Sango looked between the two in awe amazed at how easily they got along. "Well, you seem to be feeling better," she observed out loud relieved by her friend's uplifted attitude. "So, how long have you two known each other, again?"

"We just met," Kagome quickly encountered.

"Yeah, I was travelling and…passed out along the way. Seems to be kind of my thing as of late, but I digress. At some point I woke up to an idiot but he was quickly replaced by an angel," he smiled towards Kagome, "and the rest is history. Ancient history, because for some reason I'm now stuck in the past," he let out a depressive groan.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm also from a future time, and I've got to say, it's not that bad here if you give it the chance," Kagome rubbed a soothing hand on his back.

"Great. I can already hear the five stages of grief and you're still caught in denial."

"I'll show you your four stages of grief," she snatched his shirt up quick.

"Anger," he sighed knowingly causing her to immediately release him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she stepped back mortified by her sudden action. "I guess I've hung around InuYasha for so long that his manners have actually rubbed off on to me. But, I really am a time traveler as well, however the way I came no longer works. So maybe if we work together we can figure out a way to get back to our respective times?"

Peering down at her with eyes still half closed he pondered for a moment as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Bargaining," he exclaimed making her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Really? Just unbelievable! Of all the incredible odds of coming across another person from the same time zone, I get stuck with a childish frustratingly inconsiderate…"

"You're regressing back to anger," he cut her off amused.

"Aaaaah! This is hopeless" She screamed throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Good. Depression."

"You know what, just forget it. Forget I said anything at all. The fact of the matter is that we're both here now and that's that," she huffed folding her arms.

"Acceptance," he smiled walking towards her. "Congrats on going through the five stages of grief in the span of two minutes. How does it make you feel?"

"Like I could get away with murder," she tossed him a frosty glare.

"Well you can't say you didn't see this coming. I just didn't think you'd actually be foolish enough to go along with it till the very end. Sorry if your feelings got hurt though, I honestly couldn't resist," he laughed, flashing her a toothy grin.

It was the kind of smile that instantly made her think of _him. _And when she noticed the ill-feelings she held towards Kairin begin to slowly slip away she nodded her head curtly turning back to her puzzled friend.

"Well that was…intense," Sango continued starring between the two. "I don't think I've seen such interesting…chemistry."

"Think so? We could have interesting chemistry, too, if you want; once the baby bump is gone that is," he took Sango's hand twirling her around a few times as she blushed.

"A-are you always s-such a flirt?" she stammered when he finally released her.

"Only when the mood strikes me."

"And how often is that?" Kagome chatised somehow already sure of the answer.

"All the time! Of course it does get me into trouble on the occasion," he visibly shuddered remembering the encounter from a few nights past.

"Yeah, I bet," Kagome rolled her eyes as she and Sango both laughed at his displeasure.

As more time passed the two women continued to barrage Kairin questions that he would either happily answer or skillfully decline. Finally convincing from off the patch of grass they comfortably sat he escorted them back to where the monk stood.

After waiting for more than an hour Miroku finally spotted his maidens return. To much his relief he sensed that their moods had become cheery since earlier. However, a strangely dressed male also strode along with them immediately drawing Miroku's interest in the new guest.

Casually walking right up to the monk the taller male extended a hand out to him. "Howdy, you must be Sango's lucky husband, Miroku. I'm Kairin. It's an honor to meet you, sir." When Miroku only continued to stare at him Kairin frowned. "Dude, it's a handshake…it won't bite," he smirked.

"Many apologies," Miroku quickly gathered himself completing the friendly gesture. "Kairin, it's an honor to meet you as well," he smiled in return. "Are you by any chance related to Kagome-sama?" he couldn't stop himself for asking.

"Why? Do we look alike or something?" Kairin asked arching a brow. Miroku just knew he had seen that very action from somewhere before.

"Well to be frank, they say the more closely related you are to someone the more likely you are to share kindred spirits. And you both seem to naturally carry a kindhearted aura," Miroku surmised.

"Interesting," Kairin nodded as Sango looked back and forth between him and Kagome.

"However, now that you mention it…there is something about you I can't quite put my finger on…" he snuck a sly glance Kagome's direction.

"What can I say? In my time, blue eyes are the new brown."

"Oh good, so I'm right in assuming you are a time traveler as well?"

"You know, you'd think that time travel would be made a much bigger deal than what I'm getting from you guys, _but_ since Kagome's the first one here to do it I guess I _really_ can't complain," he sighed dramatically. "Interesting fun fact though is that my time lies beyond even hers. And since she's already classified here as new I guess that makes me the new-new kid on the block," he chuckled.

"New-new? Really?" Kagome mocked placing her hands on her hips. "And where'd you get that from, a bad movie or something?"

"That's right," he taunted back. "And for your info Scott Pilgrim's an amazing movie!"

"Uh-huh, well with a title like that it sounds even more lame."

"Ok you two; let's not get too overly excited over personal opinions," Miroku peacefully interjected.

"Hah, I'm always up for a friendly debate," Kairin sneered as Kagome turned her back to him with a huff. "Speaking of debates," he blinked putting a hand to his ear, "I don't think I can hear jocking or Inu-something anymore."

"Oh, that's right!" Kagome gasped hastily making her way back to where the hanyou and imp should be. Kairin walked immediately after her with Sango and Miroku following close behind. Once at the village's center they all stared in disbelief at the area covered with bits and pieces of fruit that was splattered everywhere. "Where in the world did those two idiots go?" she yelled at the huge mess they had created.

"It would seem that they took whatever they were doing elsewhere," Miroku noted taking in the destruction that villagers had already began trying to clean.

"I can't believe they did this much damage...with just fruit," Sango skeptically looked around.

"I know!" Kairin tsked.

"Quiet you! You've got no room to talk."

"But it wasn't to _this_ magnitude before I left!" he defended.

One of the huts suddenly caved in from too many holes that pierced its roof and walls. "When I get my hands on them…"

"H-hey, lookit!" Kairin called them over. "Here's a trail leading in this direction," he pointed at a path of broken fruit that led away.

Stomping angrily, Kagome took the lead as the others followed a little ways behind wary of her new change of temper. After taking a few twists and turns down several roads they eventually stumbled across an unconscious InuYasha and Jaken lying flat on their backs covered in sticky mush just outside the village.

"Well damn," Kairin looked at them both with pity, "don't you two look like shit."

"Indeed," a cool baritone voice replied nearby.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Kagome blinked in surprise as he slowly made his way towards them. "You're here?"

"So I am," he remarked smoothly. His amber eyes gazed down upon her causing her to faintly squirm. Finally at ease at having her before him again there was something about her that he couldn't pinpoint. Time had passed since their last encounter and she did look a bit more mature but he knew that wasn't it. Catching her eyes that tried fruitlessly to evade his he found what he was looking for. It was the look of fear he found new in her eyes. Fear that she had finally been caught. But before he could confront her on the betrayal he discovered a jolt of familiar yokai suddenly pulsed in his direction. "Boy," he acknowledged the gray haired male who stood a few feet away.

"Y-yes sir," Kairin readily answered, back stiffening.

"I see my words went heedless," he stated impassively.

"Right. Well, um you see…um…"

"Wait, you two have already know each other?" Kagome jumped in at the unexpected revelation.

"Yeah…," Kairin forced out slowly.

"Really? How'd that pan out?"

"Um, not too well," he confessed refusing to meet the demon lord in the eye.


	5. Reunion (part II)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights of InuYasha or any of its characters which are the wonderful creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **Stay tuned for more updates, and revisions. Otherwise, round two coming your way! As always RnR and Enjoy :)

**Reunion (part II)**

Silence continued to fill the air as one of the field's occupants shuffled around senselessly in an attempt to form a coherent response. Thus far the only things he managed to get out were _ums_, _wells_, and _you sees_. And after giving himself more forethought the right words finally came to mind…until his eyes met with amber that seemed to penetrate through his very soul. Gulping, he sheepishly glanced back to the woman who tapped her foot expectantly waiting for him to respond. "I'm sorry, what was the question again?" he laughed nervously.

"That bad, huh?" Kagome sighed in defeat looking between the two males. One stood silently staring at the other who continued to anxiously move about in place. "Ok," she crossed her arms with a huff, "then at _least_ fill us in to what he was referring that you two have going on."

"Well," Kairin coughed, "theoretically he's not supposed to have to ever see my face again…in exchange for me being allowed to see the light of another day."

"And why's that?" Sango asked curiously.

"Indeed, it's not very often that Sesshomaru-sama spares the life of those who cross his path," Miroku added tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Of course, he has proven to be a bit less abrasive to some more than others," he smiled at the demon lord who looked away.

"So I should consider myself lucky then," Kairin smoothed the hairs on the back of his neck. "Alright then! Moving on, so what happened to those two anyway," he inclined his head towards the still unconscious hanyou and imp.

"Waaaaaait a minute," Kagome marched up towards him. "You still haven't said what you did exactly. And what about this little agreement you two hold?"

"One," Kairin held up a finger to her, "as far as we're concerned that deal has been compromised since _you_ brought me here in the first place and _he_ just happenedto show up _here_ as well. Small world, right? And two," he brought up a second finger, "I'll never tell." He stuck his tongue out at her making her turn red.

"You're so childish!" she smacked him on the head making him bite his tongue.

Getting ready to retort back he abruptly stilled when a familiar sweet taste hit the tip of his pink muscle before it made its completely back into the recess of his mouth. As if visibly transforming before her very eyes Kagome watched intrigued as his friendly persona quickly turned stony in a way that could rival Sesshomaru's very own. A glint of anger underlined his indigo eyes as they traced for something no one else could see.

"Kagome," Kairin called out full of alert, "you and your friends should get out of here." A small soft purple ball of fluff suddenly caught their eyes as it floated gently down between them vanishing before hitting the ground. "Like, now!" he snapped as thousands of more fluff balls began to descend from the sky all around them.

"What about InuYasha and Jaken?" Miroku called through the thickening purple snow.

"They're gonna be alright, now move it!" he shouted back. Mentally sighing with relief when he spotted figures hastily make their way to the confines of the village he turned back to concentrate on pinpointing the familiar mass' source.

"What is this stuff?" he heard Kagome from behind him.

Whirling around fast he almost knocked right into her. "What the hell are you still doing here? I thought I told you to git!"

"Don't you take that tone up with me, I'm technically older than you!" she yelled back.

"Seriously?! That's a conversation for another time but again, Why. Are. You. Still. Here?"

"Because I'm staying to help!"

"The hell you are! Now get out of here before it's too late," he spoke more urgently as the thickness of the sweet air continued to rise.

"I can't," she confessed quietly.

"Well, why the hell not," he grabbed her shoulders. "I can't protect you if you blatantly stay in harm's way."

"And I can't protect you in return if you send me away," she responded with determination in her eyes. The fierceness she displayed left him at a loss of words. "You're my only link back to a time I once knew. And even though we just met I feel the connection that we were destined to meet. I don't want to lose that," she smiled up to him.

"Dear lord…" he spoke after a moment's pause, "…did you just…give me the friendship speech?"

"I guess I did," she looked back thoughtfully. "Got a problem with it."

"Not if you don't count the bile I'm still trying to keep down my stomach."

"Oh, real mature! As if you don't feel the same way as well."

"Never said I didn't, but that doesn't mean you got to say it out loud."

"Well sorry for projecting my feelings for all to hear."

"No you're not, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"When you two are done giving away our position to the enemy perhaps you could focus more on the situation at hand," a familiar voice rumbled behind them.

"(He/She) started it!" they both angrily pointed at each other making Sesshomaru roll his eyes. A strong demonic pulse suddenly shot out from nowhere forcing the group into a circle with their backs to each other. Scanning all sides around they waited in anticipation for where the next attack would come.

"Yah know, I don't recall you being _this_ vulgar earlier," she grunted crossing her arms.

"That's because I didn't have to argue with you about your _own_ damn safety," he cried in return. The light purple balls then began to congregate together forming an enormous haze that filled the air. They were soon completely surrounded by a purple swirling mass that even blocked out the sun. "Dammit, now look what you did!"

"Me?" she began coughing between breathes. "What…did I…do?"

"H-hey! Cover your face!" he barked at her. Her loud coughing trailed towards the ground followed by the missing sound of her body hitting the earth. Searching for where she should have been he found her unconscious form secured within Sesshomaru's arms. "Well aren't you Mister Nice Guy," he grinned to the hunched over demon.

"Don't test me, boy," Sesshomaru growled still very upset. His senses flared with alert as the scent of poison began to slowly but meticulously work its way through his system.

"Yeah yeah. Hero from the shadows. Got it," Kairin muttered clenching the medallion that hung around his neck as it suddenly roared to life. "I think I'll follow suite," he smirked as a burst of yokai suddenly exploded from within him visibly surrounding them.

"There you go again, wielding demonic power, and yet still smell human," Sesshomaru observed. "What are you that allows you to remain unaffected?"

"All valid points and assumptions," he hummed forming a hand sign with newly grown claws. "But right now, I think I'll take care of _her_ poisonous miasma first. So sit tight."

Summoning up his energy a protective green veil formed covering his body. He focused the energy from around himself into a small spinning sphere in front of him. After taking a deep breath, he reversed its direction expanding the sphere vastly into a huge vortex that engulfed the area effectively disintegrating the pink mist.

Sesshomaru found them within a green barrier that slowly spun out and disappeared. Giving the cleared air a sniff he gently set the sleeping priestess down and forced himself back up on hidden wobbly legs. Blinking at the blurriness that threatened to take over his sight again he thought he spotted a newly placed jagged purple stripe on both of Kairin's cheeks before he turned his head away.

Meanwhile the young male stood silently glaring at the found intruder not too far away. Dressed in clothing as unaccustomed as his own she wore open a long hooded black coat that revealed a tight fit ebony silk dress with a long slit on the side that reached up her hip. Ruby pearls hung tightly around her cream neck complete with a crimson spider pendant hanging on its end. The strings of black heeled sandals wrapped up her long legs while long black curly hair treaded down her waist. Her ruby eyes traveled between the three figures before settling on an ancient face.

"Well if it isn't the legendary Sesshomaru. You're as dazzling as the history books say," she cooed openly ogling the daiyokai. Mid-growl at her audacity he suddenly he dropped back to a knee fighting stay conscious. "Looks like my miasma had an effect on you after all. But don't worry, I only used a light toxin that temporarily knocks out the body," she gestured towards the sleeping Kagome. "Now where have I seen her before?" she paused giving woman a good look over. "Oh, that's right-"

"Nariko," Kairin took a few steps towards her blocking them from her sight. "That was quite some entrance. Flashy _as_ usual."

"You know me," she gave him a toothy grin. "Glad to see you, too, hun. Did you enjoy your little trip?"

"Oh yes. I absolutely loved being knocked out only to find myself resting more than 500 years in the past up a damn tree."

"Glad your sense of humor seems to have remained intact," she taunted back receiving a frosty glare. Pulling a small decorative fan from out of her black long black sleeve she brought it to playfully up to her face. "And from what I can see it looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know what tree I fell from," he rolled his eyes. "For your information it was a white oak. No, red!"

"Correction," she snapped her fan shut pointing at him. "_You _don't know what tree you fell from. But soon enough you'll see," she smirked opening her fan back up. "And when you do, we'll be waiting for you join us."

"You mean that cult…the um, what was it…Red Ribbon Army? As if! And can we please stop talking about trees and falling? It's giving me a migraine."

"It's the Red _Spider_ Army! I'd say lay off the cartoons, but well you kind of don't have much of a choice _now_ do you," she sneered turning her back to him.

"It's called anime you harlot! And thanks to you I'm going to miss this week's Shounen release!" Sensing something coming down fast he jumped back quickly narrowly dodging the steel arrow that embedded the ground. Standing up straight he found four black hooded figures that stood blocking his path.

"Now-now," one of them purred with a thick voice, "we can't have you losing your temper over such trivial matters.

"And we definitely can't have you openly insult one of our beloved leaders," hissed another.

"Commander Muramusa, mind if we teach prince charming here a quick lesson or two in proper etiquette?" a feminine voice squealed with delight. Pulling her hood back a red head woman with fox like ears was revealed.

"Oh…it's just you," Kairin sighed in recognition. "As if _you_ can take _me,_" he crossed arms. "Besides, little girls have no business playing a grown man's game. Now skedaddle."

"What was that?" she barked in anger.

"Run along now kit before you scratch that pretty skin of yours up or heaven forbid break a nail," he waved her off with indifference.

"That's it! Flaring her yokai with a roar she summoned three rapid juggling balls of bright blue fox fire in her hand. "I don't care WHO you are! I'm gonna-"

"Vice-Captain Sonya," the fourth hooded called instantly stilling her movement. "That's no way for a leading officer to behave, especially in front of the commander."

"B-but, Captain!"

"We have an image to maintain. Calm yourself," he spoke calmly with finality.

She glared back and forth between her colleague and the smirking male. Sneaking one more hard look at the bright eyes she could only imagine sinking her claws in she yielded to her commanding officer. "Fine!" she bared her fangs making her foxfire to disappear. "You've lucked out this round princy-boy, but next time you're mine!"

"It's a date," Kairin smiled back making her more heated as she retreated back.

"Please excuse my Vice-Captain," the hooded male next addressed Kairin. "She is still a novice on the rules of warfare, quite unlike us, you and me."

"Really? I couldn't tell. Perhaps then as a favor from one veteran to another would you mind revealing your identity. It's only fair since you evidently already know who I am."

"Perhaps, but not today," the captain responded smoothly. "When the time is right you will know."

"Then why do I feel like I'm the one getting the short end of the stick here?" Kairin complained.

"Because you already know who they are, and at this point it's just a matter of finding out whom," Nariko silkily replied.

"Oh goodie, a game of Guess Who."

"Indeed. Well, before we take our leave I've got one last thing to say."

"Alright, shoot."

"Say goodbye," she sung in sweet tone.

"To…what?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"You're faux humanity. Vice-Captain Sonya."

"Yes milady," she answered without skipping a beat.

"Do it," Nariko commanded as the female instantly disappeared. Kairin's eyes widened at the extreme velocity of her speed when she suddenly reappeared a mere few inches from his face.

"I'll take that," she sung playfully at his stunned expression. Before he could react she took a delicate claw underneath his chain and swiftly snatched the medallion from around his neck. Disappearing back to Nariko's side within the blink of an eye she dropped the busted chain into her commander's hand with a low bow.

"Hey! Give that back!" he snarled reaching out only to be paralyzed by the pulsing sensation of his heart. Grabbing his chest he fell to his knees as an intense demonic aura exploded from his body and traveled across the land in a rampaging wave. Sesshomaru eyes grew as he felt tremendous power stem from the now trembling male. It went and came like the relentless force of a tidal wave, begging forgiveness yet demanding submission until it finally receded back quietly within its originator's body. "Why?" he whispered lowly knowing that she heard him.

"Because I love you with all my heart…and hate you with my very soul. Because I despise your very being and admire who you've become. Because I want to give you the world as a gift and take away every last thing that you own." She disintegrated the remnants of metal and stone into dust allowing it to slip through her fingers into the wind. "You fight valiantly for those in trouble yet remain oblivious to your own suffering. So while we are here in a world where those like us still rule at the top it is our hope that you will learn from the error of your ways so we may swiftly move forward with the Army's plans. You should consider yourself blessed for getting to feel whole again."

"What is your objective here?" Sesshomaru spoke for the first time since her arrival.

Eyeing him for a moment she pulled the corners of her lips up into a smile. "Unity, power, and conquest. To take back what was robbed from us and fight what is to come. For now however," she motioned towards the stirring priestess, "my work here is now done."

Kagome fluttered her eyes open pushing herself up into a sitting position and looked around confused. "What…happened?" she fretted finding the familiar white figure standing guard in front of her. "Sesshomaru? What's going on?" she began to panic. "And who are they?" she asked surprised by the field's five new occupants.

Kairin rushed to her side immediately checking her forehead's temperature. "Hey, hey, don't move around so much or you'll be out again like a light." He watched completely taken aback when she flinched as if seeing him for the first time.

"Kairin…?" Examining the new features that had appeared on his face since she last saw him her heart skipped a beat as her eyes became wide and full of tears.

"Wh-what's the matter?" he sputtered beginning to panic a little himself.

"It's..." Tracing the outline of one of his jagged stripes she noted the feline slits that had replaced the pupils in his indigo eyes. "It's…" Unable to bear it much longer her heart finally gave out to the same sensation she felt earlier when they had first met. Rammed her head into his chest she began to cry. "It's you!" she sobbed between breathes. "It's really you!"

"Yeah…it's totally me…," he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to soak his shirt. Still feeling at a lost by the situation he looked up to Sesshomaru for help only to find the demon lord staring back at him with something akin to shock as well. "Oh, not you, too! What the hell is wrong with both of you? Did I miss something?" he began cracking under pressure.

"Just make sure you enjoy this little reunion while you still can," he heard Nariko murmur as a gust of wind whisked her and the four hooded figures out of sight.

After attending a another grueling meeting amongst the Red Spider Army's leaders Nariko slipped up to her room where she could enjoy a little peace and quiet to herself. Resting over her balcony's edge she took in the marvelous sight of the southern isle's human kingdom that the Army took over only a few days ago. The attack was such a surprise that fight ended up one-sided, effectively leading to an easy victory. They forged their new headquarters within a large modest castle forcing its human inhabitants to wait on them hand and foot. The surrounding villages outside, under the watchful eye of their conquerors, were to go about with their normal lives so as to not warrant suspicion.

Sighing once more at the crimson sunset that stole her heart she walked back into her chambers and headed for the bath. After removing her clothing she drifted in front of a vanity mirror absentmindedly touching the spider pendant that hung down her neck. She soon found her own nude reflection replaced by a taller figure hidden within the guise of a white baboon pelt.

"How did it go?" he spoke in a deep silky tone.

"Phase one has been completed without fail and we are now currently in the middle of phase two. Presently, we hold the dragons' Southern islands strongly in our grasp, and are in the midst of wrestling control from the cats in the East. The wolves in the Northern region will be taken care of next accordingly, leaving last-"

"The dogs of the West," he continued menacingly. "Good. And what about the boy?"

"The last of his restraints has been removed and if all goes smoothly as planned he will un-doubtfully be compromised as well," she laughed darkly as well as the man in the mirror slowly disappeared and the reflection of herself returned.


	6. Moving on

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights of InuYasha or any of its characters which are the wonderful creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **Very interesting development here. That sort of just came to me as I typed. Enjoy :)

**Moving on**

After a while, Kagome's crying finally trickled down to a few coughs and sniffs. "I am _so_ confused," Kairin whined once again as he continued rubbing the middle of her back. "And you're not helping," he informed the demon lord who only sat there looking placid. Half expecting to not receive a response Kairin went back to soothing the woman still nestled in his chest. "Are you always this gullible with people you've just met?" he gently pat her head.

"I know you," she whispered yet again between hiccups.

"And you've made that point clear twenty times already. Look, I cherish our history together as much as you do. I mean we practically go way back to twelve hours ago. Remember that time when you did that thing and Inuwasha fell into a crater? Those were some good times," he laughed.

Wiping her face with her sleeve she looked up at him with a small smile. "You know, you really ought to stop teasing him like that," she reprimanded softly.

"Dude's still not even conscious. And since you're finally feeling up to talking again why don't you tell me what was wrong. While we're at it we can diagnose him as well," he pointed his thumb at the quiet figure beside him.

Kagome shied a glance towards Sesshomaru who looked at her in return. Delving past his unreadable expression she read the hidden meaning in the depth of his eyes that spoke loud and clear. "It's…complicated," she sighed looking from the demon lord back to Kairin.

"Complicated? Really? I get a soaked shirt for THAT?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh naw, you can keep your apologies. I'm just the guy crazy enough to ask a woman about her feelings only to get a great big'it's complicated' smacked to the face. I can't believe you. You've got some nerve," he continued to rant.

"Are you hurt Kai?" she asked half-heartedly.

"Wounded Kags."

"A tough guy like you? No way."

"Yeah, well I remember a tough gal that absolutely refused to leave my side in the face of danger not too long ago. What happened to her?"

Staring into his inquisitive eyes for a moment she pushed off of him and walked a few paces away. "It's complicated."

"You've said that already," he got up after her. "Try again."

"Look, you wouldn't understand," she attempted to leave.

Quickly cutting her off he stood in her way. "I would if you just told me."

"No," she slammed her watery eyes shut making for an escape. But before she could get away he caught her arm.  
"Why not?" he commanded as her tears began dripping to the ground.

"Because she can't," Sesshomaru replied in her stead forcing his way between them.

Still irate with Nariko's visit from earlier Kairin couldn't stop low growl that escaped as the white male returned with his own. Kagome watched helplessly as the two males stood off face to face piercing each other with deadly glares. Then out of nowhere they both released strong yokai that clashed together in waves. One attacked relentlessly with force of an unstoppable blade as the other defended calmly parrying each assault like an unmovable shield. But before their silent battle could escalate further Kairin swiftly pulled his yokai back in.

Shortly doing the same Sesshomaru watched bemused as Kairin's aura abruptly transformed from defiant to distress to anger then content. _His mood changes almost as unpredictably as her own. _He blinked at the male as he began massaging his temple. Then taking a few deep breaths he preceded to smacking the sides of his face loudly with his hands much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

Beating out the last bit of frustration that he had he finally remembered his company finding looks of confusion. Sheepishly, he turned towards them facing forward. "Sorry," he said and nothing more. Executing an about face he began to stroll away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagome called after him giving him pause.

Sighing, he turned around and gave a smile that normally would have reached his eyes. "I think I've done enough damage here for one day. Bye." He spun back in the direction that he was heading only to reverse roles with Kagome this time around. Feeling her small hands grasping tightly to his arm he stopped and glanced back at her through the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"Please, don't go. I wasn't mad at you directly earlier or hurt either."

"You weren't the one I was talking about," he huffed.

"Then what else could it be?"

"In a word, it's…complicated," he tested the phrase as it rolled off his tongue. Half expecting her to yell after releasing him or to just quietly leave him alone, he was instead surprised when her hands held firmly in place.

"I don't care," she forced herself to not sob. "Just, please stay."

"Hn." Trying to contemplate reasonable excuses for him to decline, he soon found out that he could come up with none. There was no arguing that the benefit of staying within a group heavily outweighed being out and alone. Also, having a place to stay would give him time to recuperate in order find a counter to Nariko's plans. "Well, I suppose it's not like I have anywhere else to go," he gave in. "But," he addressed the daiyokai, "you're the only one I'm currently at odds with. So what say you?"

Intrigued by the male's straightforwardness Sesshomaru regarded the priestess whose whole body shook with hope. "Do as you will," he finally said secretly thankful that her happiness returned once again.

"Well then, I guess you've got yourself another hanyou. What are you going to do now…besides continue to harass my face," he commented as her hands explored the demonic traits that were now there.

"Sorry. It's just that you really do look a lot like someone I think I've seen before," she scrutinized him up close making him blush. The toothy grin, the jagged stripes, and his eyes, though a different color showered the same over-confidence that a certain General once held. _I wonder if he can see it, too_, she glimpsed again towards Sesshomaru whose eyes were fixated on Kairin as well.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed quietly unknowingly answering her silent question.

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten you were sleep when the spell was broken. Tell me, how do I look?" Kairin posed for her earning a laugh.

"You are pretty," she agreed mid-giggle.

"Pretty? He's pretty," he pointed at Sesshomaru. "I'm drop dead gorgeous!"

"This Sesshomaru is not pretty," the stoic lord asserted only to be drowned out by their balls of laughter.

The sound of a hoarse groan drew all of their attention to the red figure who slowly dragged himself from off the ground. Rubbing the back of his sore head, he squinted his still blurry eyes as three persons. Two of which he automatically recognized with the third tickling the back of his memory.

"InuYasha, are you ok?" Kagome spoke first. Noticing how closeness to which she stood next to his brother InuYasha reached out for her only to be stopped by the male he couldn't remember.

"Yeah, welcome back to the land of the living!" the somewhat stranger slapped his back.

"Who the hell are you?" he glared at the overly social man.

"Just your friendly neighborhood hanyou," he pointed towards his chest. To his annoyance InuYasha continued to stare at him with dry amusement. "Oh, come on! It's me!

"Do I…know you?" InuYasha sniffed vaguely picking up a familiar scent.

"I would hope so, pussycat."

The wheels in his head suddenly began churning bringing the stranger's identity back to light. "You!" he pointed a claw at him. "Wait…you're…but…how?"

"Let's just say a vixen stole something of mine that was shiny," Kairin motioned towards the missing chain around his neck. "And without it, well, this happens," his arms opened wide.

"A concealment charm that turns its user human," Sesshomaru surmised. And a very advanced one at that. No wonder you smelled like the stench of a mortal."

"Hey!" Kagome and Kairin both objected.

"Well, it's true," InuYasha tagged in. "Human flesh automatically begins rotting from the day it's born."

"Though some humans tend to smell a lot better than others," Sesshomaru added slyly capturing the priestess's eye.

Kairin put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Fair enough, sorry Kags."

"It is what it is," she huffed still trying to cover up her blush.

"Still, how do I smell now?" he beseeched Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes.

"And you can't smell yourself, why?"

"My nose got ruined getting rid of all that miasma, and won't be back to normal for anywhere between a few hours to a few days."

Glancing back at the still rosy priestess a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Like a dog," he hummed walking away leaving InuYasha in a fit of laughter at Kairin's disgruntled expression. Kagome looked up at the demon's retreating form in shock totally unaware of her feet that decided to trail after him on their own.

"And there they go," Kairin observed the retreating couple.

InuYasha's ears instantly flattened against his head. "Yeah…" he gave a long sigh.

Mentally cursing himself for failing to keep out of others' business for the second time that day Kairin observed the morose that began to fill in the deep pool of gold. "Yah know, I'm going to be crazy and go out on limb and ask but," taking a deep breath he released it slowly, "what's the matter?"

"Keh. There ain't nothin the matter," InuYasha glowered instantly putting his guard up. "So what's it to yah?"

"The obvious denial you're doing a piss poor job at hiding. Now tell me so we can get it off your chest and you can move on with your life or…"

"Or what?"

"You can suffer alone." Kairin watched as the other hanyou considered his words hoping he would come to a hasty decision. _Seriously, if I end going through the five stages with this guy I swear to…_

"You drive some bargain there, kid," InuYasha sighed in defeat. He paused staring in the direction that the couple went before looking back Kairin who waited patiently for his response. "But she's with that bast-I mean my brother now."

"Oh, he's your brother? And nice save, by the way. Well that's awkward. I guess you two do kind of favor each other. Sure you still don't want to fight for your girlfriend before she's gone."

"No. It's already too late."

"No it's not."

"Trust me on this. It is. They don't think I know, but I do. The way she brightens whenever he comes to the village to visit. It's like she's a whole 'nother person. I mean, we were in love once I guess, but somewhere along the line it sorta just died out to the point where all we are now is just…friends. It took me a while to finally accept that, but I can't make her happy like he can. I blew all my chances with her a while ago. It's over."

"Geez…don't sound so depressive. Are you going to read me your eulogy, too? Look, sometimes the one you find isn't the one you're supposed to be with. And as cliché as this is going to sound, there are always more fish in the sea. That special someone is still out there and you just have to go out there and find her," he patted InuYasha's back while he nodded. _Well then, three out of the five wasn't so bad. Now if only I can convince myself of the same thing. _Nariko's image instantly replayed his mind as he recalled her playing sensually with the small fan she always kept. Shaking his head, he gave InuYasha a final pat before stepping off to the side. _Maybe one day, just not today._

"Well, I guess I don't feel half as bad as before," InuYasha grunted turning away from him.

"Yup," Kairin smiled figuring it was as close to thanks he was going to get. Spreading out comfortably on the grass near the tree InuYasha leaned against they watched in the silent company of each other as the sun began to set. _You know, this place isn't completely terrible. There's no internet yet, but the untouched nature makes up for it in its own way_. _Wait…aw dammit, now I'm the one in denial! _

Their continued lost within their own thoughts for an hour or so until InuYasha broke the silence. "She didn't want to show it but Kagome really freaked out when we first found you. The whole time you were out she nursed you like you were her very own," he decided to mention. "And Sessh seems a little off guard more than usual around you, too."

"You don't say," Kairin yawned uninterested.

Peeping an eye open InuYasha glanced down at the male who continued to lie on the ground without a care in the world. "You do realize that they probably think that…"

"Of course! I wasn't born yesterday. But like you said, that doesn't mean that they got to know that I know."

"What do you know?" InuYasha asked confused on whether they were still talking about the same thing.

"Enough to keep me entertained until I can figure out a way out of here. Feigning ignorance does have its merit if used the right way."

"You're devious."

"As an ex-General, sometimes you've got to be."

"General, huh? Know what kid? You're alright."

"We're probably about the same age but hey, you're starting to grow a little on me, too."

They eventually got up and headed for safety of the village as the last of the sun's rays began to disappear under the horizon. Along the way Kairin couldn't help but notice the constant sensation deep in his mind that something or someone was being forgotten. Finally yielding to the itch that kept creeping to back of his head he suddenly halted causing InuYasha look back in concern. "Oi, are yah coming or what?"

"Yeah, but, I can't get rid of this feeling that we're forgetting something?" he stared out into the quiet field where all he could find was the grass blowing.

"If it was important enough you'd have remembered already. Now move it. It's getting almost pitch black."

Gazing across the dimly lit area once more he shrugged his shoulders and continued on. _Meh, oh well._


End file.
